


I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

by littlealmond



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealmond/pseuds/littlealmond
Summary: Hi. So this is a posie fanfic based off The 1975's songs. It will include songs from their three albums and singles/EPs. It's about a summer fling that turns into real feelings.





	1. An Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @jadelovesposie if you want to reach me. Enjoy the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short introduction.

\--- ACT I ---

PART I : AN ENCOUNTER

 

she grabbed the taller girl's hands and threw them over her head, locking them in place against the wall.

 

penelope couldn't take the tension between them anymore. besides, she always loved being in control. and josie loved letting her be in control.

 

penelope pushed her harder against the wall and shoved one of her legs in between josie's. josie moaned as she felt pressure on her center. their lips were moving desperately fast. almsot as if they'd been waiting years to touch each other like this. penelope moved her lips to josie's neck and josie pushed her head back, giving the girl as much access as possible. 

 

penelope let go of josie's hands and began taking her shirt off. josie pulled off hers as well. penelope then grabbed josie and picked her up, leaving josie's legs to wrap around the shorter girl's waist. they made their way over to bed where penelope laid josie down and climbed on top of her. both girls ripped off their jeans and continued making out. 

 

"penelope," josie said in between kisses. penelope ignored her and kissed harder. "penelope," she repeated.

 

"yeah?" penelope mumbled, moving back down to josie's neck.

 

"what if someone finds out," josie said, worriedly. penelope sucked on josie's collarbone and hit the girl's sweet spot. "fuck," josie whispered. "pen, i'm serious," she barely got out.

 

penelope softened at her. she knew josie was  _serious_  serious.

 

"nobody will. it can be our little secret," penelope smirked assuringly. 

 

"and no strings?" josie asked, looking at penelope.

 

yes, of course that was okay. penelope agreed to it. why would she agree to it if it wasn't okay?

 

"no strings," penelope smiled lightly before reattaching her lips to josie's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really really really short and I promse they aren't all like this.


	2. Please Be Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background information on Penelope and Josie's history.

\--- ACT I ---

PART II : PLEASE BE NAKED

 

penelope and josie met in middle school. sixth grade. they happened to sit next to each other in math class.

 

however, they didn't start to become friends until eighth grade.

 

penelope's childhood best friend, hope mikaelson, got a boyfriend. his name was, well,  _is_ , landon. 

 

as penelope felt hope slowly drifting away from her, spending all of her time with her new boyfriend, she decided to become better friends with landon's twin sister.

 

josie saltzman.

 

at first penelope did it to bug hope. then penelope found out she really enjoyed spending time with her. everything about josie fascinated penelope. besides, she was just about the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. 

 

penelope discovered that she was into girls her freshman year of high school. while she and hope's friendship was in danger the year prior, freshman year went well for them. hope, landon, and josie became penelope's closest friends. she trusted all three of them with her life.

 

and now sophomore year of high school. penelope's out to the entire school and hope and landon are still going strong. and josie is... josie, until...

 

"penelope i think i like girls."

 

"you what?" penelope asked. i mean, she thought her "gaydar" was one hundred percent on point. she could spot a gay from a mile away. but someone so close to her, right in front of her eyes, completely shocked her.

 

"i think i'm gay or bi or pan or whatever. i just, i like girls," josie looked down.

 

penelope brought the girl in for a hug, knowing  _exactly_ how she was feeling considering she was in the same position just a year ago.

 

"how long have you thought that?"

 

"a while. please don't tell anybody. especially not landon," the girl pleaded.

 

"do you not want him to know? he's fine with me, i know he'd accept you."

 

"our parents wouldn't. and i don't want to burden him with a secret," josie said. "and that means you can't tell hope either."

 

"i know. i would never tell anybody."

 

although penelope was surprised she was also, happy. she finally had someone she could relate to. someone she could talk to about this stuff. as supportive as hope and landon were, they never fully understood. besides, they always had their own shit to deal with.

 

hope and landon had been on the outs for about a year now. but this story isn't about them. it's about penelope and josie.

 

"are you sure you want to do this?" penelope said, pulling her lips from josie's. "because once i start i won't be able to stop..."

 

"yes. you're hot. i'm hot. it's just for fun," josie whispered. pushed her lips back onto penelope's aggressively.

 

penelope pulled away, still looking unsurely.

 

josie cupped her face gently. "penelope..." she said. "i want to."

 

things escalated very  _very_ quickly after that.

 

their "one time thing" didn't quite work out so well. it happened a lot more than one time.

 

_landon: can you please come over pen? hope's really mad at me i need to talk to you_

 

of course penelope didn't like getting in between her two best friends, but she knew if landon was asking her of that, it was serious.

 

after about ten minutes of penelope trying to calm down landon, she just called hope and told her to come talk to him.

 

"hey," josie said, walking in the living room in just shorts and a sports bra.

 

"oh hey," penelope responded a bit awkwardly.

 

"what are you doing here?" josie asked.

 

"oh just talking to landon. what are you doing here?"

 

"i... live here..." josie raised an eyebrow.

 

"right right," penelope rubbed the back of her neck. landon looked up from the ground in suspicious.

 

"can i talk to you for a second penelope?"

 

"yeah sure," penelope smiled lightly at landon and got up to follow josie into her bedroom.

 

"what was that all abou-"

 

penelope closed the door and shoved josie against it. taking josie by surprise, penelope crashed her lips into the taller girl's.

 

josie kissed back just as desperately. penelope pulled away once both girls were out of breath.

 

"i couldn't take seeing you in... only that," penelope said, clearly checking out josie.

 

"i would've worn less if i knew you were coming over," josie smirked.

 

"how much less?" penelope smirked back, moving her lips just centimeters from josie's. josie could feel penelope's hot breath on her own.

 

josie heard the front door open. a few seconds later landon yelled "josie! penelope! hope and i are going for coffee to talk about some stuff." the door shut.

 

"you know... my parents aren't going to be home for a few hours," josie said, still looking at penelope lustfully.

 

penelope moved her fingers to josie's back. josie shivered at her touch as penelope's nails lightly rubbed her skin. "that's interesting," she breathed.

 

in a quick motion, josie wrapped her arms around penelope's neck, kissed her intensely, and began walking over to the bed. 

 

and this is how it starts.


	3. Fallingforyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm falling for you.

\--- ACT I ---

PART III : FALLINGFORYOU

 

it'd been almost a full month since penelope and josie started their friends with benefits relationship. 

 

they'd done a pretty damn well job of keeping their relationship hidden from their friends and family.

 

one night they all decided to have a movie night. hope, landon, penelope, and josie. organized by hope of course.

 

"can we watch a horror movie?" landon asked.

 

"yeah sure," hope said.

 

everyone sat down on the couch. hope immediately rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulders. josie and penelope sat next to each other but didn't make any physical contact.

 

after the first jump scare, josie moved up closer against penelope out of instinct. she grabbed her hand and squeezed it subconsciously. it was just right there. 

 

penelope was  _right there._

 

josie blushed and realized what she'd done. she didn't know what was okay for their "relationship."  _what were the rules?_

 

penelope interrupted josie's train of thought by grabbing josie's hand and intertwining their fingers. 

 

josie didn't like this. she didn't like it at all.

 

she didn't like that penelope's hand gave her stomach butterflies. she didn't like that she  _wanted_ to hold it. 

 

penelope didn't like it either. she didn't like that she had no self control around josie.

 

"can you pause it babe?" hope asked.

 

"yeah sure." landon grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

 

"can you help me get some snacks? who thought it would be a good idea to have a movie night without snacks?"

 

"you did apparently," penelope laughed. hope rolled her eyes.

 

"yeah let's go. we'll be back in a minute," landon said.

 

they left the room. they left penelope and josie in the room alone. holding hands. thinking about each other in ways they shouldn't be as "friends with benefits."

 

"so... how do you like the movie?" josie asked awkwardly. 

 

"oh it's fine. not a big fan of horror movies, you know."

 

"yeah... yeah..." josie drifted off.

 

"is this weird?" penelope asked.

 

"is what weird?"

 

penelope pulled both their hands out from under the blanket. "this."

 

"oh," josie blushed. she didn't expect penelope to be so forward about it. "i mean... do  _you_ think it's weird?"

 

"i don't... i don't know."

 

after a minute of silence, penelope began to rub her fingers on josie's. "i like it," penelope said bluntly, looking away from josie.

 

"you- you do?"

 

"yes. you make me feel relaxed. comfortable. i like it." 

 

"i like it too," josie smiled.

 

penelope moved her head to face josie. she was incredibly nervous. she didn't even know why. she'd seen the girl naked. hell, she's been naked in front of her and somehow right then she'd never felt more vulnerable. 

 

she felt josie lean in slightly. penelope glanced at josie's lips, then eyes. she swore she could get lost for hours in that girl's beautiful brown orbs.

 

"we made popcorn and brought chips," hope said as she and landon walked into the room.

 

quickly penelope and josie let go of each other's hands and looked at hope and landon.

 

once the movie was unpaused, josie laid her head on penelope's shoulder. penelope smiled to herself and reconnected their hands under the blanket without hesitation. 

 

\---

 

penelope and josie couldn't pinpoint their feelings. neither of them had been in this kind of relationship before. they didn't know how they were suppose to feel about it.

 

penelope's parents went out of town for a weekend. penelope was home alone.  _all. weekend._

 

of course penelope invited her... friend... over.

 

"so... what do you want to do?" josie asked penelope seducatively once they both entered her bedroom.

 

penelope smirked before pulled josie by her tie and kissing her.

 

it was about 11pm and josie was laying next to penelope, facing her, in her bed. "landon's probably wondering where i am," josie said, drawing small cirlces on the bedsheets with her fingers.

 

"can you just tell him you're staying over?" penelope asked, looking at josie's fingers move. 

 

"am i...? staying over?" 

 

"if you want to," penelope looked at josie's face, giving the girl her full attention.

 

of course, getting up seemed like a lot of work. she would have to get out of bed, go back to her car and drive all the way home. landon would ask questions. her parents would ask questions. besides, what kind of... friend... would she be if she just left penelope by herself all night?

 

"i may as well," josie sighed dramatically. "getting up just takes too much effort."

 

penelope just smiled. 

 

\---

 

in the morning, penelope woke up first. she woke up with josie's head buried in her neck. her arm had been thrown across penelope's stomach.

 

when penelope looked down at the sleeping girl, her heart fluttered. her hair was an absolute mess, she had no makeup on, and penelope swore she saw just a little bit of drool from josie's mouth, but still, penelope's heart  _fluttered._

 

josie began to wake up and looked up at penelope immediately. "um, hi," josie said awkwardly. she unwrapped herself from penelope and shifted away slightly.

 

"good morning," penelope smirked. 

 

"good morning. i'm sorry about that, i'm just a really cuddly person when i sleep i guess."

 

"i don't mind. it's cute," penelope grinned. by the quiet tone in her voice, it was obvious she didn't intend to say it out loud.

 

"oh, thanks," josie blushed.

 

"are you hungry?" penelope asked.

 

"always," josie smirked. penelope hit her on the shoulder playfully, knowing exactly what josie was talking about.

 

"for food. are you hungry for food?" penelope clarified.

 

"mhm," josie smiled.

 

penelope left josie in her bed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

 

about five minutes later, josie came out of the room. penelope was at the stove making pancakes.

 

josie walked over to the counter where penelope was cooking and grabbed a cup out of the cabinet. she filled it with water and went back over to penelope, standing next to her. 

 

"yes?"

 

"what?" josie laughed.

 

"why are you standing there?" penelope smiled.

 

"because i'm bored. and i'm waiting for you to finish cooking."

 

penelope turned the stove off and turned to face josie. they were close. really close.

 

"i'm done," penelope smirked. she moved her head a little closer to josie's so that their lips were inches apart. then she quickly turned her head to face the countertop with the food on it, teasing josie.

 

"pancake?" she smiled innocently, looking back at josie with a plate in her hand.

 

josie looked at penelope. then looked at the counter. "you left some batter."

 

"yeah i didn't need it all since-" penelope was interrupted when josie stuck her finger in the mix and but some of it on penelope's nose. "oh my god," penelope laughed.

 

penelope stuck her hand in the batter and wiped it all over josie's face.

 

"penelope oh my god!" josie laughed.

 

"you started it."

 

"when i did it, it was cute, that was just rude," josie tried to be mad, but continued to smile through her teeth.

 

"want me to lick it off?" penelope smirked.

 

"you're disgusting," josie playfully rolled her eyes.

 

"that's a very mean thing to say to someone who just made you pancakes." josie grabbed the pancakes and went to the table to sit down. "so that's a no on the licking?"

 

"i'm good," josie said.

 

penelope walked over to josie with a hand towel and her own food. she handed josie the towel and sat down.

 

after they finished eating, they went over to couch and watched tv. about ten minutes in, josie paused it.

 

"what? is something wrong?" penelope asked.

 

josie didn't say anything. she looked over at penelope and her eyes softened. 

 

she moved forward and placed her hands on penelope's cheeks. penelope just looked at her in awe. she was stunned by the fact the girl sitting in front of her really had no flaws. she never noticed before. she'd never paid attention to her this close up.

 

penelope took a deep breath in and tried to gather some words. "um josie what are you-"

 

josie kissed penelope. it wasn't like usual. it was soft. it wasn't full of lust, it was full of something else. penelope couldn't figure it out.

 

"do you like me, pen?" josie asked, pulling away and resting her forehead on penelope's. "because i like you. i like you as more than just a _sex_ friend."

 

"you do?" penelope questioned. she truly couldn't believe what was coming out of the girl's mouth.

 

"i always have." josie grabbed penelope's hands and smiled.

 

penelope didn't respond. she just smiled and reconnected their lips.

 

_penelope slowly woke up and looked around the room._

 

josie wasn't there. penelope wasn't on the couch, she was laying in bed. it was just a dream.

 

she looked to the side where josie was supposed to be. 

 

the only thing there was a note. 

 

_landon called and said i had to be home, something about my parents being mad. i'm sorry. i didn't want to wake you so i wrote this note. - josie_

 

penelope sighed. she closed her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep in hopes of continuing her dream. but she couldn't. instead, she laid awake, thinking about what the dream meant. 

 

she tried really hard to push every thought of actually  _liking_ josie to the back of her mind. 


End file.
